To the real you
by Welshy84
Summary: Lex visits Chloe at the Daily Planet.
1. Chapter 1

Author: WelshChicky  
Title: To the real you (still working on it, I'm crap with titles)  
Rating: T  
Summary: After seeing an article about him, Lex visits Chloe at the Daily Planet and has a few words to share with her but the conversation ends up getting changed to something more personal  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing, not even the lyrics which belong to Staind

I can see through you  
See your true colors  
'Cause inside your ugly  
Your ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you

He barely paid notice to the attention that he was recieving, as he made way through the darkened hallway and down to the basement of the newspaper. He barely noticed as people opened gawked at him, nothing was important than getting the answers that he needed but first he had to find the blonde reporter that was slandering his name across the Daily Planet newspaper.

She was too engrossed with the computer, her fingers quickly speeding over the key board that she wasn't even looking at. Her entire focus was on what she was writing, she didn't even realise that someone had walked into the room. He didn't bother trying to get her attention, he took a quick look around the room and noted that she didn't even put the light on, the only source was coming from the computer and that was barely. He noted the paper clippings hanging on the walls and plastered on the desks, she fitted in here. This was where she probably wrote that article to. His Armani shoes barely made a sound, as he stalked towards her, a smirk crawled across his face as he stood behind her. But she still didn't move, so engrossed in what she was doing.  
"Spreading more lies?"  
He whispered in her ear, as he leaned over. Pressing his face into the corner of her's, his breath against her flesh. She quickly pushed herself away, and moved herself away from him.  
"What are you doing here Lex?"  
She asked angrily, as she quickly backed away from him, trying to distance herself. She tried to control herself, but he could see her tremble and the more she tried to stop it, the worse it got.  
"You know why Chloe, its about a certain article that was printed in your rag tag newspaper."  
He calmly uttered, as he moved towards her. He put his hands down on the desk that was standing between them, and looked down at her.  
"There shouldn't be a problem, I only told the truth Lex. And if there's a problem maybe you should take it up with the editor."  
He let himself smile when he heard this, Chloe was always thinking on her feet. Her way with words was something he admired about her, but when it was aimed at him it was something different all together.  
"Truth Chloe, there's so many meanings behind that word. You actually expect me to believe that you used it for the purpose of showing my dastardly ways to the world. Someone could believe that, but I know you Chloe. I know you better than you think I do, I know you better than Clark."  
He left it there, as he circled around the table, he came here for only one thing and that was to rattle her up a little. What she printed in that article bother him more more than he believe it to be and But her here, just being in the same room as her it was something he didn't expect.

"You don't know me Lex, you think you can come into my office and try to scare me? I'm not one of your lackeys or bimbos, so just leave."  
She let out angrily, her breathing was heavy as it was dragged from her lungs. She quickly sweeped away the strands of blonde hair that was falling across her eyes. She didn't have time to deal with these, not with Lex. Too many memories of him, too many that hurt. That kept her awake at night, and just looking at him brought them all back. Chloe was too lost in thought, she didn't notice him reaching her, pressing against her, leaning over her. His breathe in her hair, his hands tightly on her arms and his chest against her back. Noticing an oppurtunity, Lex did what was natural to him.  
"So naive Chloe, you've haven't changed. Still closing yourself off from the real truth, trying to ingore the pain from it all. Still the same girl who shuts herself off the moment it gets to much, too busy trying to find the search behind everyone's secret apart from your own."  
Lex run his fingers further down her arms, the more he talked. He felt the shivers go through her body, as he reached her fingers and clasped her hands.  
"I know you better than you know yourself."  
He whispered heavily in her ear, sliding his face into the crook of her neck. Pressing his lips into her flesh, spreading along as she stopped moving.  
"Does he know?"

Chloe's body completed stilled as he uttered those words, she knew what he was talking about. The summer she wanted to forget, the time she spent with Lex, what turned her against him and why she stopped trusting him. She could barely shake her head no, as the memories flooded her. Pictures flashed through her mind, her with him. Touching him, being in his arms, crying, sobbing. Breaking down, he was there and he used it. Used it for his own means, to make himself feel better. To make himself forget what his father put him through and the life he felt was being dstroyed around him. So he went to her, took her in ways that only he knew how and when it was all over, he left.  
"He doesn't."  
She finally whispered, knowing he was talking about Clark. The only person in their lives that had such a big impact on both of them, the one who meant the most to them.  
"I'm not surprised, why would you tell him? All the sordid things that happened between us, the dirty things that we did? Why would you tell him, why tell him that you wanted it that you even begged for it. Your body ached for it, the moment I walked through the doors, I was the only one there for you. I put you there in that safe house and kept you safe. Kept you alive, and I ended up giving you so much more."


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Welshy  
Title: To the real you  
Rating: T for the naughty language  
Summary: After seeing an article about him, Lex visits Chloe at the Daily Planet and has a few words to share with her but the conversation ends up getting changed to something more personal  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing, not even the lyrics which belong to Staind  
Note: I don't like how I ended it and the way I've written some of it. So I'll and change it. Also I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing the story, I'm glad you liked it

I can see through you  
See your true colors  
'Cause inside your ugly  
Your ugly like me  
I can see through you  
See to the real you

"I'm not surprised, why would you tell him? All the sordid things that happened between us, the dirty things that we did? Why would you tell him, why tell him that you wanted it that you even begged for it. Your body ached for it, the moment I walked through the doors, I was the only one there for you. I put you there in that safe house and kept you safe. Kept you alive, and I ended up giving you so much more."

Chloe quickly twisted away from him, anger consumed her. All that hate and the rage she felt when it ended between them, was quickly igniting through her body. The fire was lite, and it was eating away at her body. She let the words, the words that she held in for so long.  
"Yes you did give me more, more than I could handle. You broke me Lex, you took what you wanted, and you broke me. You didn't even think about what you were doing, you just took, and you left. No goodbyes, no nothing, you left. So don't come in here, thinking you can work your charm on me."  
She let all her anger out when she said the last part, but it didn't seem to have any affect on Lex. He was still standing there calmly, with a devilish smirk on his face. He was enjoying it. None of these mattered to him, she didn't. It was all about what he wanted, and at the moment she didn't really know what that was. Chloe always knew how to read him, apart from his father she was the only one who did. But watching him as he circled her as if she were prey she knew he wasn't the same Lex Luthor from Smallville.  
"Come on Chloe is that all you have to say, you're usually so good with your words. Always had something to say."  
The words crept out of his mouth, as he traced his fingers along the wooded desk that was now between. Looking over the article clippings that was cluttered on the frame, a genuine smile appeared on his face it only lasted a second but she still noticed it. She watched him, as he moved around barely even looking at her just their surroundings. Chloe had nothing to say to these, she didn't even feel confused or scared. Anger, there was always anger when she was around him and it always consumed her. And she let it ate her alive, just as Lex did and she let it.

Lex circled the office, watching her now and then. Barely keeping his eyes on her, but he saw. He saw the emotions that she was trying so hard to hide from him, after that summer together she used to be able to do. She could do it so well, that no one knew. There was those moments though when the walls that she built so well around herself, would crumble and you would see all the pain that she held inside of her. No one said anything though, she went through hell and back yet no one said anything. He didn't either, the moment he stepped back in Smallville it wasn't his concern. He gave her father's job to someone else, and kept Chloe away from him. Even from a distance though, he saw her, the way everyone ignored what she went through. She was almost killed and then kept away from everyone she knew and loved, and when she was finally brought back to them her father was taken from her. It happened so suddenly, that no one expected it. He had a heart attack, the stress and his bad health had taken a toll on him and it was just too much for his body to take. Chloe was the only one at his funeral.

She could feel his eyes on her, as she reached for her computer to shut it down. Under her skin, all over her. Chloe could still feel his touch, it was if it was imprinted into her flesh. That was why she hated being around him, she always remembered when he was near. The way he touched her, the way she clung to his body drowning in him. His smell, his essence clung to her as if it was her own. No matter how many times she cleaned, or how hard it was still there. And he was here now, making it even worse, she just wanted to scream at him but the words kept fading away when she looked at him. He made her weak just by being in the same room as her, even thinking about him. She could have done it before, after that summer she used her words to keep what she really felt at bay and went back to her old life. Tried to keep everything the same, tried to keep to formalities. Her crush on Clark, working non-stop on the school paper and that was the way she kept it. But now and then what happened between her and Lex crept up on her, always taking her by surprise. Just as he was now, he always knew how to get under her skin just as she did with him. That was their problem, they were too alike. Their lifes mirrored each others, that they knew each others weaknesses and their pains. And they used it, they tried to destroy each other and break the other person. But nothing worked, all the words and all the fighting and it lead to nothing. And as Chloe watched Lex, she knew something was going to happen today. It had to happen, what they did to each other had to lead to something.  
"Why are you here?"

He barely heard her words, didn't even look at her. As he walked towards her though he slowly pointed his eyes on her. Keeping them on her, watching every emotion go across her face. Her flesh was going a dark pink, heat that was going through her body. He wanted to run his hands all over her, it wasn't going to happen though. They went through to much, for them to go down that road again. Lex stopped directly in front of her, and angled his head towards her's. He took in a deep breathe and let it out, watching as he shivered as it hit the flesh of her neck. Goose bumps trailed along her skin, as he pressed his lips against her ear.  
"Isn't it obvious Chloe, I want you."

The words sounding so smooth and husky as they left his mouth. A hand moving under her chin, caressing it.  
"You know these isn't going to happen."  
Chloe uttered with enough will power, she was letting him get to her again. All he had to do was touch her, and she would surround herself to him.  
"I didn't think these was going to happen either, I didn't come for these. But seeing you here in these dank little office of your's I couldn't help but feel that spark that was always between us."  
As the words were out, Lex slide his mouth along the side of her face and to the corner of her mouth.  
"Its going to ate us alive one day, and what a day it'll be. I'm going to bury myself so tightly in your body, that we won't know where either of us begin."  
Heating up her skin as he spoke, her throat drying up as all her emotion was trapped inside of her. She brought her hand out slowly, and moved it along his arm as she closed her eyes. he pulled her closer to him, as she did these. His mouth just so near to her's, she could taste him and she wanted him so badly that she ached for it. And as he finally captured her lips so roughly, that she could feel his teeth attacking her skin, Chloe opened her eyes. The darkened room that they were standing in suddenly felt so small that she thought she was going to suffocate. Lex was still touching her, and even though she felt something she couldn't continue it. She savored the moment, the way he felt against her and then she pulled away. The confusion quickly spread across Lex's face, as she backed away.  
"I can't do these with you."  
She uttered, she finally found her words. Chloe spread her hands out in front of her, they were furiously shaking but she still kept them up. Wanting to keep a distance from him.  
I want you to go."  
She said as calmly as she could, watching him as his game face went back into place. He didn't come near her though, he straightened his jacket and placed his arms down his sides.  
"Until we put an end to what is happening between us, this is going to continue to happen. Neither of us may not want it to, but it will eat us alive if we don't do something."  
Lex uttered those words calmly, and she knew they were true. It was going to continue to happen, but she was going to try and stop it at every turn. As she looked at Lex again, Chloe knew it was going to be even harder to resist.  
"Goodbye Lex."  
She let out softly, he nodded his head and went to leave.  
"You know I'll be seeing you soon Chloe."

The End!


End file.
